the melenum item's
by the gwarriors three
Summary: Imogen and severina are on a school a trip when bakura (yami) has return some how and taken over royu bakura again as well as maric sending the one and only seto kaiba the millennium rod just like his ancestor also known as seth to hopefully stop one of a few people who can stop maric who has turn back to the dark hoping to summon zork to take over the earth
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yeah so hehe me and my friend were doing quiz about yu-gi-oh and every time she got Yami Bakura so here we go... she going to kill me...

uh bored bakura thought standin infront f at tree waitingfor yami yugi to come and duel him ," haha ha to scaried are we yugi ?" he questioned himself standing in the museum gardens

meanwhile thousands of mils away

"a school trip finally " Imogen sighed as her and her severina step off the old bus standing in front of the old museum entrance "sepece for you self its just going to be one of the trips were ots just going to be old crappy artifacts " she said as the teacher gathered the class " all right clam down , we are going to set you as small gropes to parts of the museuim we expext 1, sa 2,artwork,3, presentation "the teacher spoke " now join in a grope " well looks like its just us " Imogen said waiting for the next command from the teacher " ok , severina and Imogen go to the egypitan exhibit please " she said as she ushered the them in to the museum exhibit

"oh great" severina said " its all in hyroglifics " she sat next to a incased scarcoficus " it cant be that hard and there is a description here for someone called akefia The self-titled "Thief King" and despised the phearo atem because he believed Atem's father, Akhenamkhanen, ordered the massacre of Kul Elna to create the Millennium Items. At that time, he was only a child and forced to watch as his family and friends were killed and their bodily components used to create the seven Millennium Items... sounds sad " she said starring at the items hung behind a glass as well as 3 large stone tablets severina walked to the other side of the museum

"Three thousand years before the present day,Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atem ,events , Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atem were friends and rivals who help each other by testing their mystical skills. Although technically Atem's cousin by blood, Seto is raised as a commoner; his identity as KHENADENS 's son and who is the brother of Atem's deceased father, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen who was classed as one of the most strongest pharaohs to ever rain over Egypt "

"WELL HOW BLOODY INTERESTING " yami bakura shouted to himself

+(sorry for the spelling )


	2. Chapter 2

"That wanker!" he stomped to the museum. As the self proclaimed thief king walked past the oblivious teacher into the Egypt exhibit where Imogen and Severina still inhibited. When he went to go and retrieve this millennium ring he spotted the two school girls looking in fascination at the items displayed. "hey get away from there" he shouted at them in anger. neither of the girls turned making Bakura even angrier " YOU PATHETIC MORTALS TURN AROUND OR I WILL SEEN YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!" he screamed and finally they turned around. The one with Black hair kinda looked confused and scared at the same time, whereas the one with short brown hair looked confused as she was sure she'd seen the man before.

"um hi" Imogen said nervously staring at the man.

"what are you doing here, mortals?" Yami Bakura sneered at the two. he stepped in-between the girls and the millennium items. "get ready to see one of millennium items in action with its right full owner" He lifted the glass casing holding the artefacts lifting the millennium ring and slipping it around this neck. He smiled seeing it glow at his touch, then laughed evilly. " get ready to be sent to the shadow realm by my NEW cards skifer the skydragon ,obolisk the tormentor and of course the winged dragon of Ra" He summoned the mighty Gods but decided against sending the girls to the shadow realm as he thought he could use the girls to his advantage. No one would hurt two innocent girls. "come with me" he demanded in an stern voice. Severina complied without hesitation always being the risk taker whereas Imogen hesitated never wanting to take to much of a risk incase it back fired but followed anyway not wanting to leave her friend at the hands of what she thought was a psychopath.

As they made their way to the door Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba stood in the door way. "nice to see you again akefia"

A/N: Cliffhanger , o.O what do you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

"now put the items back, before it gets messy" Seto said then looked behind him to see the two girls. "and who are you two ?" he said moveing his glar to the girls  
>"my name is Severina and I demand an explanation right away".<p>

he sighed "now now kaiba lets not get nasty shall we" he smirked.

"I will ignore that akefia and while were her who are you two " he pointed to the girls.

"my name is Severina and that's Imogen " as she barged past kaiba only to be stopped by being grabbed by the arms.

"hahahaha , you seriously have no idea do you Seto" akefia mumbled " well heres your warning kaiba , the evils back , and hes comeing for you" he laughed as he stood inches away from Imogen "say goodbye to your friend, girl, cause until Kaiba comes back with me too Egypt she's going with me" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Imogen " she began to struggle.

"moron let go of her!" Severina shouted.

"hahahaha" Akefia chuckled with an insane twist before disappearing in to white smoke almost as white as Akefia hair perhaps o.0 as well as the Egyptian god cards.

Kaiba and Mokaba starred at Severina as the teacher came rushing in to the room "you stay away from her what have you done with Imogen" she said causing Kaiba to turn around to the teachers surprise "M-mr kaiba I-I am so sorry I did not know it was you of all people" she rushed to say running over to them.

"mm your a bad teacher in my book and have sorry excuse for students and while I am talking to you I wish to take this one with me back to kaiba corp she's stumbled apon something very important of mine and I wish for her to know as well as your other student I suggest you get on the phone to the police or phone the students parents which I don't thing they will be pleased with" he shouted at her as Mokaba explored the rest of the exhibit.

"yes Mr Kaiba sir I wont happen again sir" she ran to the next room calling for the noseie kids to get back to there part of the museum. "well that went well" Mokaba sighed tugging at Kaibas coat "oh fantastic" Severina mumbled.

" hello is this Imogens mum on the phone? " she said.

"yes speaking, is something wrong?" her mum said walking in to the main room of the house.

"it's you daughter " the teacher sighed "she's been kidnapped".

Imogens dad stood up from the chair and stormed to wards the phone "my daughter has been what? kidnapped" he screamed through the phone... kaiba, severina, and Mokaba watched as the teacher began to cry on the phone.

"wow I aught to hire that guy" Kaiba smirked to himself.


End file.
